small bump
by solicitors
Summary: For sale. Baby shoes. Never used. — lucas/maya


**i shud be writing archer city n other shit but then i'm like nah and i wrote this at 2 in the morning so enjoy this really crap piece! it came right from my asshole so it's super sincere! warnings; angst ? i guess if u count sucky writing as angst**

* * *

They're so unbelievably happy when she misses her first period, his heart picks up speed as they go into the local pharmacy and as she pees on a stick, as weird as it seems. Her eyes are filled with joy, and maybe, perhaps, tears when the small little stick has two parallel lines.

"We're having a baby, Lucas."

/

The baby's not big enough to feel yet, the OB GYN says, but it's most certainly there. Can you see? she asks. There's the heartbeat. It's starting to form, she says. You have a very healthy and prominent baby, she promises.

It's not noticeable yet, there's no bump to show that she is pregnant, but Lucas still reaches down to see if he can feel any movement. He's unsuccessful in feeling anything, but smiles through his tear filled gaze and he kisses her soft lips, the taste of salt lingering between their mouths.

"We're having a baby, Maya."

/

Her eyes light up with wonder as she gets her first bout of morning sickness. It's most certainly horrific, but she cries in delight as she realizes that the little baby inside her stomach is growing, is thriving. A human life is forming in her stomach, and she can't help but smile. A human _life_ is inside of her.

He grabs her hair so she doesn't vomit all over herself, but she can't help but smile through the vomit filled haze, because there is a human cooking inside of her.

She wipes her mouth clean and grabs his face to kiss him. "We're having a baby," they say.

/

She tells her best friend while they're at the bar; the best friend orders two club soda's and she declines softly, saying that she shouldn't be drinking right now. "Now why's that?" the best friend has to ask. "Because from all the time I've known you, you've loved to have your fair share of drinks.."

And from a sip of her water, she replies simply with, "I'm pregnant."

Wait a few moments and then you'd hear the high and consistent screams of mid twenties Riley Matthews ring throughout the bar. "You're having a baby!"

Riley successfully tells everyone she knows, and then tells everyone they know, and by then, everyone knows. Maya's messages were filled with a bout of congratulations and "is it a boy or a girl?" or "what name?" and she knows that her little brunette best friend is behind it.

She tries to feel the baby in her uterus, but is no success. Riley sighs and tries to find the baby herself, but is also no success. People like to suddenly touch her small belly with their cold hands. She's not showing yet, she wonders if she'll be showing anytime soon.

"Lucas?"

"Hmm?"

"We're having a _baby_."

/

She laughs as he peppers kisses up and down her stomach; soft little peppers over her small tummy that is barely even showing a bump. "I hope," he says, in between soft kisses, looking up at her face, "that this baby knows it's loved. I hope that this baby will love you just as much as I do."

"What will its name be?" she asks him.

"Riley Katherine Friar if a girl," he states, giving her stomach another soft kiss. "And Kermit Farkle Friar if a boy."

"I am _not_ naming my son Kermit Farkle."

He laughs.

/

The bump is noticeable now, and she gets excited. Her laughs elate throughout the room and she jumps up to show her husband the small bump poking through her uterus. "There's a baby in there," she states. "Growing inside of my tiny little body. That's crazy."

He puts his hand on top of hers and squeezes it. "You hear that Little Baby?" he asks, squatting down so he could put his mouth next to her stomach. "We're having a baby!"

/

"You want to know?"

"I want to know."

And he holds her trembling hand as her OB GYN puts the weird kind of gel over her tender stomach and as she inspects the gender of their child, the baby in her stomach. She clenches his hand tightly as they await the results of the gender of their first child.

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"I want to know."

The OB GYN points to the grey screen that shows things that Maya doesn't understand. "You see that?" she asks, pointing to a small area on the screen. "That's your baby's heartbeat. It's consistent, your baby's healthy. You're baby's happy, I'm assuming. You've been feeding it well."

"And?" she asks.

The OB GYN points to a different section of the screen. "And you see that? That's your baby's genitals, and we can see them perfectly clear. Your little baby cooking in the oven is a girl."

"Riley Katherine," she says with a happy sigh, her hand setting on her stomach despite all the gel. "This is my little baby girl, named Riley Katherine. A little baby girl is growing inside of me, I have a little _baby_ girl inside of me!"

Lucas laughs and kisses her. "A daddy's girl."

"A mommy's princess."

They're both crying and they're both sobbing, and they don't even know _why_. Her belly is covered in a weird goop and they just found out she's having a baby girl, and they can't help but cry.

"Riley Katherine," he confirms. "We're having a baby girl."

/

Riley throws a baby shower for little Riley forming in her best friend's stomach. "Here's to little Riley Katherine cooking in my best friend's stomach!" she cheers to her fellow friends, some red koolaid in a whine glass.

And Maya's overloaded with little baby shoes and pink little rompers and packs and _packs_ of diapers. "Here's to little Riley Katherine!" she cheers with the rest of her friends. "I love you, my little princess. I can't wait for you to meet your Auntie Riley, and your dad Huckleberry."

"That's not my actual name, Little Riley!"

"Oh! Yes it is, don't listen to him."

/

"You won't leave our baby like my dad left me?"

"Never."

/

She's crying and then she's happy and then she's angry and then she's confused, and mad, and ecstatic, and tired, and energetic, and sappy, and rough, and all of the emotions on the spectrum in a period of one minute. And one moment she's throwing her tampon boxes (that she most certainly doesn't need anymore, excuse you) at his precious face, and the next moment she's requesting him to take her to McDonald's.

/

He's not there when she gets her first kick, but she's crying and even though it hurts like hell (her baby is a rough little one) and she calls him up even though he's at work doing some surgery on some dog but he answers the phone anyway and he can't understand her through her incoherent sobs and all he can seem to understand is that she had her first kick.

And the next time she kicks, the fierce little baby, he's right there, his hand on her stomach, feeling the little human stir inside the light of his life, and he can't help but cry. He's crying all the time, and he's not the one who's pregnant.

They're having a _baby_.

/

She sits in the bathtub and tells stories to her little ball of sunshine. She rubs her hands over the bump that is starting to protrude her figure greatly. "You see, little Riley, me and your father met in the seventh grade. He came from a whole bunch of Cowboy's and Hillbillies, he's one himself."

He likes to watch her while doing so, smiling to himself as she rubs her hands slowly in circles over her pregnant stomach. "Your dad used to like my best friend, whom I named you after, and they just weren't compatible. And your dad also got his head out of his ass and realized that him and I are better together, so he asked me out. And I said no. Because he is an ass."

/

She's always hungry for ice cream and ketchup, and he's always grossed out.

/

She knows something isn't right when she feels a sharp pain radiate through the lower portion of her stomach. Something isn't right, she tells herself. She knows what the normal kicks were supposed to feel like, but this was an unfamiliar kind of pain that she wasn't used to in the course of her pregnancy.

It hurts so much it makes her cry.

And suddenly she has to vomit, and then suddenly she has to pee. And when she gets up to wipe, she sees something she hasn't seen for quite awhile. Something she hasn't seen in the whole course of her pregnancy.

 _Blood_.

"Lucas!" she screams, and he comes stumbling in from the other room, coming to see what the commotion was.

She's already crying on the floor, her face covered with her hands, her tears streaming down her face and falling silently to the ground. "What's wrong?" he asks. And then he sees the blood too, and it almost feels as if his life had been taken away from his lungs.

/

Her sobs fill up her hospital room as he holds her hand tightly. Her mascara is smeared and her head feels full of air and her fingers are trembling and her body is shaking and her eyes are covered in smeary tears and she's sniffling and crying and sobbing, and she asks the universe _why_.

Unknown complications, the OB GYN says. We'll look into that further. It wasn't anything you intentionally did, she promises. You were eating the perfect amount and healthy amount for a pregnant mother. You weren't drinking or smoking. It's not your fault. Ma'am, stop crying.

Her hands tremble as she looks up to the ultra sound screen to not see the familiar heartbeat of her beautiful little baby named Riley Katherine. Her heart breaks into millions of little pieces as she sets her hand on her stomach, feeling for the familiar kicks she had gotten oh so used to.

"Our baby's dead," she states, wiping her hand over her nose to rid of the sniffles. "Lucas, our baby is dead."

/

"We had a miscarriage."

And Riley cries nearly just as much as Maya had.

Nearly.

/

She doesn't like to talk much. She tries to feel around her now flat stomach to see if the baby's still there, still living. She lies on her side for days, un moving. Her hand over her uterus, waiting for a kick, a heartbeat. She caresses the scar in which they had to extract the fetus from.

/

They go through the clothes they don't need. Boxes were filled with clothes she had already bought for Riley Katherine, now they were useless to her. There was no more baby to dress up in cute little clothes, and there was no giving birth to Riley Katherine, there was no more Riley Katherine.

"I was going to teach her how to ride a bike," Lucas states.

/

For sale. Baby shoes. Never used.

* * *

 **the moral of this story is that i suck at writing angst fics. THANKS FOR READING! i know it's way choppy n whatever but lol :/ review and fave! !**


End file.
